Nanotechnology refers to a field involving manipulation and manufacture of materials and devices on the scale of nanometers (i.e., billionths of a meter). Structures the size of a few hundred nanometers or smaller (i.e., nanostructures) have garnered attention due to their potential in creating many new devices with wide-ranging applications, including optic, electronic, and mechanical applications. It has been envisioned that nanostructures may be used in manufacturing smaller, lighter, and/or stronger devices with desirable optical, electrical, and/or mechanical properties. There is current interest in controlling the properties and structure of materials at the nanoscale. Research has also been conducted to manipulate such materials to nanostructures and to assemble such nanostructures into more-complex devices.